


Tender Hands

by Shade_Nightwalker



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Nightwalker/pseuds/Shade_Nightwalker
Summary: Hannibal Heyes makes for a very sensual nocturnal experience.





	Tender Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Nebraska Wildfire for proofreading.

Inaudibly he slipped into the dark room, but she noticed him instantly. It was something in the way his presence changed the air. It was dark but his charisma filled the empty room with life and tension.

She watched him when he cautiously wavered his way through the room. He was approaching her, there was no doubt about it. If there had been any way for her to escape, she might have drawn back, but she wasn’t at liberty to do that. So, she just followed all of his movements in silence.

Slender hands produced matches and inflamed an oil lamp that was standing on a table nearby. He dimmed the light and turned around.

When his eyes met her for the first time, a gentle smile lightened up his face. With slow movements he bridged the remaining distance to her.

He stood close now, so close and studied her with his dark-brown smoldering eyes. “Here you are, my love. I’ve never seen one like you before.”

His eyes caressed every inch of her and his smile widened, showing a hint of his beautiful dimples now.

“You’re beautiful and you are strong. Your build is perfect. Heavens, I wouldn’t have believed someone who had told me that.”

With an appreciative look he took in her delicate outfit. His ardent longing was obvious. He ran his fingers throughout his dark silken hair, a gesture that almost aroused her, too. Slender hands reached out for her and then....

She would never forget his first touch – his hands were soft and warm and tender.

He stroked his hands gently along her sides, following her plenteous curves. A low sigh slipped off his lips.

Kneeling down in front of her, he placed the side of his face on middle of her body. She felt his cheek, warm and a mite scratchy because of the five-o’clock-shade that covered it.

After another caressing stroke over her middle-line, his hands started doing their magic.

Nobody else had touched her that way before. The sensation was completely new for her and she enjoyed every minute of it.

His lips murmured sweet words, his eyes shone and his tender hands, his nimble fingers ... oh ... they explored all of her secrets and knew so unbelievable well what they were doing.

He pressed his body against her, close, so close. She felt his warmth, his hot breath, his heart beating faster and faster when his excitement grew. And then he eventually triggered even her last sweet point, the last piece of the puzzle dropped in its place and she finally gave way. She knew that it was wrong, that she shouldn’t allow it, but she just couldn’t help herself.

A last firm movement of his strong hand and she fell for him, showed him all of her secrets. And his face beamed pure joy and ecstasy...

He did what he came to do and took everything she had to offer. But the experience he gave her was terrific and worth all its consequences.

When he was finished, he drew back slowly and gave her a last stunning smile while his eyes caressed her one last time.

“Pierce & Hamilton 1874,” he murmured gently. “I’ll never forget you, my love...”


End file.
